Unwritten in History
by MusicAnonymouse
Summary: New monsters have appeared, and these aren't from the history books.  Even with Greek and Roman demigods working together, will it be enough to save the modern world? New camp, new characters, appearances of our favorites.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Percy Jackson series, I only took the basic idea and some of it's characters (not yet featured) and played with them a bit.**

The synthetic beats protruded to the speakers, hypnotizing the masses of students into dancing in their newest grotesque manner. Glancing around the hall, it was hard to make out who anyone was, with the darkness that filled the room, broken sporadically by the lights of lasers and retro disco balls. It was no help that everyone was wearing a mask.

Most were plain, just a simple one-color mask that covered not much more than the eyes. Faces of red, green, black, white, blue, purple; you name it, there was a face of that color. Then you had the more extravagant, attention-getters. These had feathers, and were bedazzled to sparkle and shine in the lights, and leave the wearer covered in glitter by the end of the night.

Along the edge of the crowd there are two girls, obviously close, laughing and having fun dancing without being plastered to one another. One is in full princess garb; a rich purple dress that has echoes of a Grecian feel is draped on her body, ending just above the knees. Conservative compared to most of the dresses, but not to the extreme by any measure. Her hair is piled up on her head, held in place with a silver tiara, but some curls have fallen out of place, but instead of looking out of place, they frame her face as if they were intended to be that way. Her mask is just as beautiful in that simple effortless way, plain purple satin with silver sequins bordering the edges, making her blue eyes seem to radiate.

Her friend is dressed in a simple red strapless dress, accessorized with a golden pendant of a bow and arrow, golden bands on her forearms, and worn gladiator sandals that climbed up her calves. Her mask was red, with a golden sun that seemed to light up encircling her left eye. Her eyes were darting across the room, searching each face as if reading each one's soul. She was having fun, but seemed distracted and on edge, as if something were about to go horribly wrong.

The DJ made a transition into a slow paced song, and they watched as most of the students paired off, the ones that were left wandering off the dance floor and towards the refreshments. One emerged from the crowd of lovers and stalked toward the two friends with meaning. He was dressed in pinstriped slacks with a tuxedo shirt and a deep red bowtie that was undone. His face held a smug sort of smile on his face that made the girl in red exclaim, "You just can't help yourself can you?" All she got in response was a quick shrug of his shoulders.

"I hope you got some work done, and not just suck face." The girl in purple said with a scowl.

"Calm down, princess. I got everything you wanted done before I met those three." He gestured behind him without looking and sure enough, there were three girls standing across the way, alternately drooling and fighting with one another.

"We're supposed to be keeping a low profile, Dustin! You can play with mortals' feelings later." The red girl said.

"Well then, you two are doing a just as horrible of a job as I am. I mean, come on, a daughter of Aphrodite and a daughter of Apollo, neither of which are shabby in the looks department, you have had several guys making fools of themselves over you." His voice was the deep, husky kind that you couldn't help but be attracted to. His deep brown eyes weren't any help either, but his charm wouldn't work with these two. They'd both known him for far too long.

"Yes, but we aren't getting distracted. We're here to get a job done. In. Out. Forget about it. Not a run for personal gain." With her brilliant blue eyes sending deathly daggers at him, it was amazing that the young man wasn't cowering in fear or dead. Instead he just shrugged and turned to the other girl, who was fingering her pendent and whispering.

"Is it time? Do you sense them? Are they near?"

"Dustin, hush. She's in the middle of praying for our safety. Unless you don't mind losing your pretty face." The boy shut up.

A few more seconds passed, both of them watching their smaller companion finish up her rushed words. When she was done she looked up and at each of her companions and then turned to face the other girl. "Althea, the boy behind you with the green tie. Dustin, the boy getting punch at the refreshment table, wearing blue. I'll handle the one that's hiding." Dustin had turned and run off, waving to his fan club on the way to the table. Althea looked at her friend with concern.

"Are you sure you can handle this, Lizzy?"

The girl fingered her pendent some more, before nodding her head. She assured her friend, "He can't hide forever, and I am the most likely to discover him."

"That may be exactly what he wants…"

"Althea, go. Green boy is getting suspicious of Dustin, he may go to help his little friend, and as much of a pain Dustin is, we should get him back to camp in one piece."

Althea nodded before turning and muttering something along the lines of "stupid boys…"

Lizzy tapped her bow and arrow pendent twice, and suddenly there was no necklace around her neck, but there was a golden bow and quiver strung across her back. She quickly crept into the crowd of bodies all dancing up against one another again with the song having changed again to a more upbeat tune.

At the sound of giggling girls, she shot a glace over and saw that a swarm of them were flocking around a guy dressed in red. Rolling her eyes she continued slipping through towards the front, she had maybe moments before the other two were in place and attacking, she had to find her target, and quick. She glanced behind her, to see if she could get a visual on her friends, but there was no sight of them, if she didn't hurry, this could end badly. The other two were of minimal power, unable to mask themselves very well, but the third… He was powerful.

More giggling, and for a second Lizzy was just going to ignore it, until a flash of red movement caught her eye. She turned, arrow notched at the ready, and lucky for her. The guy in red was now staring at her, and something wasn't right about him. She couldn't really tell. She glanced away, but the red movement was back. Again she turned to look in the boy's direction, but he was gone.

She was wondering how he had managed to escape his hoard of love-struck fans, when a slight red movement, brighter than before was in her peripheral vision. She turned to look, and not quite fast enough this time. There was a silver flash, and she felt pain sear her thigh, right above her knee. She didn't dare look at it, because she found the source, the guy in red was almost out of sight now, but readying for another throw of his dagger-like weapon.

Lizzy released her first arrow and watched it fly as another arrow replaced it on her string. She should have guessed it was the red one, he was bound to attract as many, if not more, females than Dustin (not that she would ever tell Dustin that, it would burst his bubble). He managed to dodge her first arrow, and barely missed the second. She knew she should be focusing more, she only had so many arrows, but this guy was tricky, if she tried to look too closely at him he would become a red blur, but as soon as she looked elsewhere, he was crystal clear. It was like trying to kill a ghost, and she hoped her friends weren't having as hard of a time with their monsters.

She heard a slight sound of clashing swords and guessed that Dustin was in battle now. It made her feel a little better, knowing he was fighting meant he wasn't dead or captured, now if she could just see the flash of Althea's arrows making a connection.

Returning her attention to her own fight, she realized that she was down to her last three arrows. This wasn't good. She ignored the pain that was spreading through her left leg and started working her way closer to her target, there was less of a chance of missing, if he had less time to predict the arrow's flight.

Unfortunately, he seemed to understand her plan and started backing up once he had an extremely close call with an arrow. With two arrows left, and her nearest backup also in the middle of a fight of their own, she felt the odds of winning slipping away. She had to nail him with one of these arrows, or he would get away, and she could not allow that. She released her second arrow, and started praying.

It missed.

Dustin found the guy as soon as he neared the table close enough to see that there were a lot of girls there, and that they were all around the dude that Lizzy had told him to go for. His eyes narrowed. He hated it when some other guy was winning the attention of beautiful women; especially when the other guy wasn't even part human.

He sauntered up slowly, at the far end of the table from his target. He couldn't start attacking right away, it would just alert the other two, and if Lizzy hadn't found the last, that could be really bad. Crazy as she was, if anything happened to her Dustin would never forgive himself.

Before he could go reminiscing down memory lane, he looked up from the punch he was pouring to size up the guy. He was very ordinary in appearance, other than the odd blue glow that seemed to emanate from him, and the fact that he got blurrier the longer that Dustin tried to look at him. Deciding to just keep cruising up the refreshment table as casually as possible, Dustin took a fake sip of his punch. By now, he was half-way to the guy, and had the feeling that he was getting the feeling of being surveyed, so he looked down at the cookie selection for a few moments before "passing" on the cookies and daring a look at the target again. He was stunned to find him gone, the giggling girls still there.

Not wanting to let it show that he was surprised, he kept working his way down the table and glanced behind him to make sure he wasn't in danger there. After making it to the end of the table and going to lean against the wall a few feet away, he started to take in his surroundings. There was a gorgeous girl trying to get his attention across the room. Normally, he'd probably send her a charming smile and a flirty wink, but he was in hunting mode, and couldn't let something as little as a mortal girl shake him. He glanced over towards the direction that Althea had been sent to see that she was effectively managing to keep her eye on her prey as well as monitor his progress. They shared eye contact for a second and he knew that they were both hoping for a signal from Lizzy that she had found the third, or that they should attack.

Suddenly, there was a blue shadow at the corner of Dustin's vision, and he turned to find his target standing barely 5 yards away, glaring at him, with a silver sword drawn. With no time to look back at Althea to communicate that, whether or not Lizzy had found her own target, it was go time.

He drew his sword and lunged.

Althea was worried about Lizzy as soon as she turned her back. Lizzy was a powerful half-blood, but her powers were not in fighting, they lied elsewhere.

She dared a glace at Dustin to find that he was pouring some punch, playing the casual card, but one look at her target and Althea could just tell that he was suspicious of Dustin. Althea tried the walk-by method, she hated using it, but dealing with a guy, it was one of her only chances to distract him. She summoned as much of her mother's power as she could muster, and walked in the boy's line of sight, trying to make it seem as if she were even slightly interested in him.

To her surprise, it worked, not well, but just enough. She had his attention, and kept it momentarily. He seemed to forget what he was doing just a few seconds prior and when he looked away from her, he didn't seem to go back to tracking Dustin.

She glanced back over to see how he was progressing and met his eye for a moment. She could read from him exactly what she felt, that they needed a sign. She looked back over at the boy in green and found him edging closer to her, but discreetly. He knew that she was tracking him, and was going to try and beat her to the punch. She wouldn't have much more time to stall him now that he was aware of why she was watching him.

He was closing in and was pulling out a weapon of some sort out when the clash of swords rang from across the way. Althea knew that Dustin was fighting now, but her target was dumb enough to look. She called upon her bow and arrow, and by the time he had turned back to face her, she had a silver arrow pointed straight at him.

She released and it soared through the air right to him, at this close of range she'd have him down and out and be able to help out Dustin and then Lizzy. Then something disturbing happened, right before the arrow would have made contact with a silver burst of light, the guy turned to green mist and avoided the fatal blow. With a new arrow in place Althea turned to search for where he had reappeared, and a burst of green flared in her vision and suddenly she was looking at two of her opponent. One was definitely clearer than the other, so she let her arrow go for that one. It sailed right through the guy and didn't seem to do much more than make another copy appear. She tried finding the one that had been blurrier, but it almost seemed like the more copies there were of him the more mist-like he became. She decided not to shoot again until she was certain that she was aiming for the correct one.

She found one that looked pretty fuzzy and took aim. He dodged it just in time and she cursed, notching another arrow. She at least had a feeling that this had to be the right one, he had dodged; she took aim and shot again, and watched as he missed yet again. She was going to kill this boy if it was the last thing she ever did! No one escaped her arrows. No one.

A long scream echoed around the hall, unmistakably Lizzy. Althea had no idea what happened, but there was a burst of some sort of light further up in the crowds of people and it had distracted her target. She let her arrow fly and watched it connect with the familiar silvery moonlight appearing. The copies disintegrated into dust and Althea had her next arrow notched and was turning to see that Dustin had not been as fortunate.

Instead of distracting his target, whatever Lizzy had done had distracted Dustin, and his enemy had managed to cut him across the chest. Blood was seeping from the wound, and staining the white tuxedo shirt over it, but Dustin looked more infuriated than anything. He tried lunging and attacking, hoping to do similar damage, but the more he fought the paler her became.

"Saving his sorry butt…" Althea muttered before yelling "Clear!" and launching the arrow straight at the monster. Dustin ducked just in time and they both watched as the boy disintegrated in the glow of moonlight.

Althea went to go check on Dustin, who was still lying on the floor and was looking even paler. She got some ambrosia from her bag and gave it to him to eat.

"Lizzy?" he asked her, and Althea looked in the direction that the golden light had come from.

I'm not sure," she said. "Eat that, and then work on sitting up. I'll be back soon."

Lizzy felt so lost and numb. Everything was so fuzzy, what happened? She couldn't remember. Where was she, and why was she there? She didn't know that either. Something about Althea… Althea and Dustin. They were on a mission to do something, but that part was fuzzy too.

"Lizzy?" It sounded like Althea, but like she was several miles away and just the echoes of her voice were reaching Lizzy's ears.

"Lizzy!" Now she sounded distressed. Was she in trouble? What was going on? Lizzy felt like she was moving through syrup. She tried forming the words to ask what was going on, but her mouth felt slow and strange.

"It's okay honey…" Althea sounded on the verge of tears, was she referring to Lizzy? Something happened… What could've happened to make her worry like this? Althea was the strongest girl Lizzy knew, if she was almost sobbing then something must be really bad. "It's okay, I'll get some nectar in you, and you'll be better." She gasped for air and sniffed, while all Lizzy could do is wonder what had happened.

There was something trickling down her throat, it was loosening her mouth and she was starting to hear beats… of a heart? No, it was music. They had been undercover at a school dance, there were monsters, Lizzy had only one arrow left…

She gasped and her eyes shot open. She was blinking rapidly, her senses flooded all at once, as if she were brought back from the edge of death. She blinked a few more times and the world around her was in focus. Althea had her hands over her mouth, and her eyes were red and full of tears. Suddenly she leapt forward squeezing Lizzy in a bone-crushing hug.

"Oh, my gods! Thank you! You're fine… I was so worried, Dustin was worried, thank the gods you're okay!" Lizzy was still a little confused, but she looked around. Where was Dustin? She tried to form the words, but her mouth was still a little murky and she couldn't make much more than a few weird squeaks.

"Oh, here. Drink some more, it'll help," Althea thrust a bottle full of the golden liquid into her hand. She started to sip and Althea started to dab her eyes and ask her questions.

"Do you remember what happened? Well, do you remember who you are, or what we were doing here?" Lizzy was nodding her head slightly and was about to speak when she saw Dustin emerge from in between some dancing mortals looking around desperately, and when his eyes found them he had such a relieved smile on his face that Lizzy was really concerned at how she couldn't remember what could've caused both of her strong friends to look so broken.

As Dustin came closer, Lizzy caught sight of all the blood. His shirt was ripped across the front, and was almost completely the rusty-red color of blood. She gasped and tried to ask if he was okay, or if it was even his blood when he too gave her a hug of his own. "Thank the gods…" He whispered into her hair. "How'd you find her? Was she okay?"

"No, she was barely breathing. I gave her some nectar and just started praying. She seems to be fine though, she said that she remembers what happened, but she hasn't gotten to tell me yet." Althea's eyes were still red, but she had regained a bit of her composure. Lizzy noticed that Dustin was rather pale, so the blood must be his, and he must've been shaken up pretty well because he didn't even take advantage of pointing Althea's red eyes to her to get under her skin. They both looked at her expectantly.

And her sight went green, only to clear moments later, but with different surroundings. Monsters flying through the air, and below the school they were currently in. She closed her eyes and opened them again.

"Not now, we need to leave."

**Thank you for taking the time to read my story. Reviews are greatly appreciated, however not required. Please know that I may or may not be continuing to post this story on here, I just wanted to get an opinion outside my normal resources.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Decided to upload another chapter because I am feeling pretty good about this. As always, I don't own the Percy Jackson series, Mr. Riordan does, but I do enjoy playing around with it.**

They had managed to get out undetected, but Lizzy was struggling. Whatever she had done had wiped her. Dustin was carrying her by the time they made it to safety. Her friends' worried looks bothered her, but she couldn't tell them what happened just yet, mostly because she wasn't even sure she knew. Althea watched as Lizzy kept her eyes peeled on the skies. Every now and then she would glance up too, but she didn't see anything that was a threat, but she did not want to go against whatever her friend had seen.

Dustin was wrapped in his thoughts, and only spoke up when he offered to carry Lizzy once she started tripping practically every other step. He wasn't sure why, but something really bothered him about those monsters. He shared glances with Althea every once and awhile, but wasn't sure what they were communicating, so he stopped after a few awkward stares. She'd pretty much gone back to full hunter, and no longer cared for his sorry boy-guts. He glanced up at the sky once, just to see if he could pick out a constellation, and maybe see which way they were heading.

When they finally felt they had made it far enough, Althea had a tent put up in seconds and Dustin had set Lizzy down inside sound asleep, before going out to build a quick shelter for himself. Althea made sure that Lizzy was comfortable and then went outside to start a fire.

Once she had a steady flame going she waited for Dustin to finish his rough structure. When he came back there were small rips and tears in his clothes and skin that hadn't been there before, she secretly laughed at the incompetence of men.

"What do you think she saw?" He asked quietly.

"I'm not sure, but after fighting whatever those were, I do not want to know." She sighed. "I kept watching the skies like she had asked, but I never saw anything."

"Are you worried?" He asked, looking up from his feet to have his brown eyes meet her blue. The warmth that normally was there was replaced with the flatness of fear and worry.

She waited a bit before answering, "Yes."

Lizzy dreamed of the past, which through her for a loop because she had never been able to see anything but the present before. She was confused as she relived when she first met Dustin.

Five years ago, and Dustin didn't look much different other than the fact that he had some of the childness to his face, and lacked the hardened face of a warrior. They were thirteen and met in the seventh grade class that both of their mothers had signed them up for, telling them that it was for the best. They went through a claiming process that first night, and both had been singled out. Dustin was the only child of Eros, and Lizzy was rejected by her two older siblings in the Apollo group, because she didn't seem to have the normal accuracy with projectiles that they both had, and the teachers had no explanation.

Lizzy had been sitting in a corner watching everyone else play and have fun, and she had a vision. It wasn't her first vision, but it was the first one that anyone had ever noticed. Her eyes glowed green, and she blinked. Her surroundings were much the same, but she soon realized it was a different corner, there was a boy in this one and he looked very upset. She blinked again and found teachers surrounding her, asking if she was alright. She shoved past them and ran to the corner with the boy.

"Don't be sad." Her determined green eyes shined at him, and he looked at her kind of funny. It didn't seem to phase her.

"How do you know I am sad?" He asked quietly.

"Because I saw that you were upset. You're sitting alone in a corner, and so was I. Maybe we won't be sad if we sit in a corner together."

The boy looked at her a little longer before scooting over and seeing that she was seated said, "I'm Dustin."

"I'm Elizabeth," she replied. "But you'll call me Lizzy."

"Why?"

"Because I like it better." He nodded as if it made perfect sense.

Then it was the first day of high school. At this point, Lizzy and Dustin were really close. They had spent 2 years sitting together, most of the time in a corner, talking. Going into high school for half-bloods meant traveling to a camp. There were three in the whole country: a Greek camp in New York, a Roman camp in California, and a mixed third one in the middle of Kansas. Both of them decided that they would go to the one in Kansas together.

The first day there, they met the just about everyone, and Lizzy watched as Dustin grew a crush on a daughter of Aphrodite. She couldn't blame him, of course, she was very beautiful, and was very kind; she even became close friends with Lizzy. The more infatuated Dustin got with her, the less he hung out with Lizzy, who was considered now more than ever the weirdo daughter of Apollo. His newfound siblings encouraged him to stop hanging out with her, and she remembered sitting again in a corner. Alone.

Then two years ago, the Hunters of Artemis came. Lizzy had found a few friends, but for the most part she still was by herself. Her closest friend now was the daughter of Aphrodite, Althea, with who Dustin was in love. Althea though, did not like him back. Sure she enjoyed hanging out with him, but she didn't find herself ever seeing him as more than a friend. She would talk with Lizzy about it sometimes, but could see how hurt her friend was at his behavior. She wished that there was a way to remove herself from the equation of their friendship, but she didn't know how. Lizzy saw when the Hunters were coming in, and she grabbed Althea to go check them out together.

They were so interesting, and their leader was a close friend of both of the directors of camp. They seemed so strong, and independent, and that appealed to both Lizzy and Althea, but neither decided to join. Until the last day the Hunters were in camp. Dustin finally got up the nerve to ask out Althea, and she had no idea what to tell him. She tried saying that she didn't see him as anything more than a friend, but he said he didn't believe it. He was so sure that they were meant to be.

"I'm going to join." Althea had told Lizzy right after the incident.

"But, that means no boys…" Lizzy, even though burned from his actions towards her, was still concerned about his feelings, and she knew that Althea was a big part of that.

"It just feels right." That was it. It felt right, and so she turned and ran off to find the Hunters before they packed up camp.

Dustin found out at dinner, right before they left; and he found himself back in the corner with Lizzy, who took him in without a second thought. "Don't be sad," Lizzy had told him that evening.

Then it jumped forward to just earlier this evening. Their arrival, the fun, the dancing, the hunting, and then her attack. It was all a rush through her mind, like a video on fast forward.

When she woke up, her head hurt, but she knew what had happened. She was still concerned as to why she was seeing her past, and not the present, and she had a feeling that her earlier vision had been the past too. Not that the monsters were back already, but when they had first arrived. She had to tell her friends.

The whole way from the school to camp Dustin had remained in his head. He was worried about Lizzy. There hadn't been any monsters outside the school as they left, but in the effort of getting away Lizzy was not in any real condition to explain. His glances at Althea did nothing for him. Their cooperation seemed to be over now that their main goal was accomplished, however, he could tell that she was worried about their friend as well.

After he took the job of carrying Lizzy, he couldn't help thinking about what they had been through together… and how horrible he had been to her. He would always feel guilty for what he did, especially seeing how she still treated him as if he hadn't ever done any wrong to her.

Back when they first met, she was the only friend he had. He had been claimed rather early, and by a god that not many knew, and of all things, it had to be the god of love. Cooties are rampant at young ages, in both mortals and demigods. Love was such a foreign concept it was impossible to expect his classmates to understand. Lizzy wasn't afraid of cooties though, she had seen his pain, and come to make him feel better. That was something he had always admired about her: her ability to care about others instantly, with no judgments to obscure her vision. Of course, she had the clearest eyes of anyone he knew.

At first, it took some getting used to, her random glimces of things that were happening at the same moment, but not necessarily at the same place that she was. Sometimes they were quick glimces, but on rare occasions they would last as long as 10 minutes. Those always scared him, because when she has visions her eyes glow bright green and she lets off a fuzzy aura of the same color, and the longer the vision, the more it looks like her cells are trying to tear apart from one another. But he would never leave her during the episodes, because they made her so vulnerable, he was afraid of what could happen to her.

Then they went to camp. And things weren't downhill. Dustin didn't have many siblings, but when he met them, they were already labeling Lizzy as weird, and strange. He didn't want to make a bad impression on his siblings, the only other people that seemed to understand having a father that is know for love and lust. He told them that he didn't really know her all that well, and that he had always thought she was a little strange when they went to school. The only reason that he got away with this lie, was that they were the only two from their school to come here, and Lizzy must have had a vision of him telling his sisters and brother this, because she didn't even bother trying to meet his gaze at dinner that night.

He felt horrible and tried hanging out with her, but of course it was in secret. Lizzy had had time to recover, and was treating him as if it were normal, and nothing had changed. That was like a slap in the face to Dustin, but he went along with it too.

Then he started hanging out more with the Aphrodite cabin. The goddess of love, and technically his grandmother, though from what he heard from her children, she would not like to be called that. And in that cabin, he met Althea. One of the first things that drew him to her was that she made an effort to talk to Lizzy. Not to mention, she was absolutely stunning and talented. He grew to have the biggest crush on her, but she never returned the feelings. He tried and tried, and the more he tried, the less he saw Lizzy.

The night she joined the Hunt, he was hurting so bad. His siblings had warned him that having unrequited love was almost always a curse of the children of Eros, who was more a god of lust than love, but he had a hope that falling for a daughter of the love goddess would only be helpful. It just made it hurt worse.

Lizzy found him, of course. She probably hadn't even needed the aid of a vision. Once again he found guilt creeping in his conscience. She had made herself clear though, no matter what he did to her, they had been through too much for her to give up on him. They kept their friendship on the down low still, as it probably would amount to nothing more than a lot of teasing to both of them.

Dustin started following the advice of his siblings, and was just keeping to the lust that seemed to flow from him. He knew that he looked good, and he knew that he could get any girl he wanted, but Althea had made it impossible to forget how bad it hurt to think that your love was true, only to be left in the dust. He only messed with mortal girls, not any better, but the mist would make the whole night that they had together more like a dream, especially when he was on a quest. Lately, there had been a lot of those.

New monsters that no one had ever seen or heard of before. No one knew who had created them, or given birth to them, and there were so many that the camp sent out at least two quests a week, if not more. Word of the powerful trio they had faced tonight had come from the Hunters, who were visiting camp, and Althea as their new second-in-command. They had seen the monsters but had a hard time trying to defeat them because they seemed to be able to use the Mist to obscure themselves.

That was how Lizzy got position as quest leader, and how she picked Dustin first, and then Althea. She explained that she needed Althea, because she had seen them before, and that she needed me, because she had a feeling that they would need a smooth-talker.

Dustin was bright red of embarrassment, but almost everyone at camp thought it was of anger. They couldn't believe the bomb that Lizzy had set up, having Althea and Dustin on a quest together. Althea hadn't looked too thrilled either. But as usual, Lizzy had been correct, they needed him to bend the Mist and get them into the dance, as well as convince the teachers that the fighting that they were bound to see was nothing, just practice for a play or something.

Then the battle happened, and Dustin got injured, and Lizzy had done who-knows-what, and Althea had been shaken from her normal composed exterior. They set up camp in the middle of the woods and Althea had not even offered to help build a shelter, and was not even speaking to him as they sat across the fire from one another. All this time, both of them consumed in thought, neither speaking until Althea got up to go to bed and whispered a hoarse "Good night," before disappearing into her silvery tent.

Dustin sat there staring at the fire, feeling full of self-pity, guilt and confusion for a long time before he doused the fire and went to bed, and even though he had been through so much that day, he managed to have a dreamless sleep until he was woken up by Lizzy shaking him, repeating over and over how she knew what was going on, and he had to listen to her. She then lead him out to where a sleepy-looking Althea had restarted the fire, and they sat down around the warm flames to have a little bit better idea of what had happened back at the school.

Althea had been thinking up battle strategies. She didn't want to think back on the past; there was too much pain to deal with in the past. So she stayed focused on the goal at hand, which was to get away from the school. Lizzy had warned them to watch the skies, but there had been nothing there. Even as they traveled further away there hadn't been anything that remotely seemed like a threat in the sky.

After they had travel quite a ways, Althea let her thoughts wander back to her fellow Hunters. They were back at camp awaiting her return so that they could rejoin Artemis on whatever hunt she was on currently. They hadn't been overly enthusiastic about staying at camp and helping find and destroy the new threats that were appearing, but after some of the weird stuff they had seen on the last hunt, they decided to remain civil enough to help out some of the campers.

Every since she had joined the Hunt, her life had been different. Time seemed to move slower, according to the other Hunters the immortality did that; time was no longer a substantial factor in their lives. She also felt calmer, more at peace with herself and the world; she felt stronger, more powerful, and she had no doubt in her abilities anymore.

But she couldn't deny that it was hard on her at times. Her mother hadn't been thrilled at her decision to essentially give up love, and had granted her the gift of attraction. No matter where she went, boys would tend to flock to her, be drawn to her. It would cause some problems for them sometimes, but the Hunters had gotten used to ignoring the males, as if they were just stupid animals that were unworthy of any attention at all. That had bugged her a lot at the beginning, and it still got under her skin. Not all men were horrible, and she had some great friends and brothers that proved that, but she had her own theories about that as well.

On her first hunt with the goddess, they had traveled quite a bit, and she wasn't sure if it was because she had just given up men forever, of if she had just never really paid attention before, but she found that she was attracted to so many men. She had enough will power to not want to get involved, she had committed herself to the Hunt, but she struggled at times. Her attraction to them, and due to her gift, them to her was sometimes so enticing that she had almost been ready to betray Artemis, but she would come back to her senses in the nick of time.

At first, she had just been absorbed in her attraction to men, that she hadn't noticed the looks of longing on some of the other girls' faces when they had to interact with males. She now had the theory that the Hunters were so cold to men, because it made it easier to hold back their own attraction to them. Treat them like dogs, and you will soon _see_ them as dogs.

Once they had made camp, and Althea had taken care of settling Lizzy, she couldn't believe how much her friend had changed since she had last seen her. Lizzy had always been a bit on the petite side, but with her curly blond hair and big, bright, green eyes she seemed taller. She had a sort of ability to draw your attention in a way that made you see her as more powerful. Now, she had grown a bit, and all the training at camp had made her gain a bit of muscle, a tan and a dash of freckles across her nose. She still managed to draw attention, but now she seemed to exude power. Lizzy didn't really know this, or if she did, she didn't use it. But standing near her, you just had the feeling that there was power within her, and that at times it felt like it was fighting to get out.

She looked almost peaceful, but she would sometimes have fits in her sleep. She was dreaming, that was for sure, but of what? Althea had no idea. All she could do was hope that she would share once she awoke.

Once their living area was set, she went out to build a fire. She got one going rather quickly, and then just sat there thinking about the monsters, trying to run through all of the myths that had similar characteristics. Trying to figure out who could have created them. She could hear Dustin stumbling through the woods, tripping, cussing, and snapping branches as he built his own shelter. She wanted to help him, but was unsure of how he would react. He didn't seem to still have a huge crush on her, but she didn't want to take the chance of reigniting them.

He eventually came to sit across from her, silence flowing between them, though it didn't feel awkward to Althea. After awhile, she retired to the silvery tent and fell asleep almost instantly. She dreamed of the battle, like she was reliving it, only this time she didn't win. She often had dreams like this; they were the only things that made her doubt her ability to perform. But they also spurred her on to become the best she could be.

She didn't clearly remember being woken up, or restarting the fire, but once Lizzy came out with Dustin behind her, she had woken up enough to understand that Lizzy had been dreaming of something important.

"Guys, I know what happened! I remember what I did before I almost died, and I have an idea of why we didn't see any monsters even though I had a vision of them. I don't know if this is a good thing, but I at least feel better knowing." She was wide-awake, and practically bouncing up and down with the excitement of her discovery.

"Well, get on with it," Dustin grumbled. Obviously he was still a little groggy and a bit half-asleep, and Lizzy seemed to understand completely, she didn't seem hurt by his tone at all, but then again, Althea had never seen her hurt by anything he had said or done.

"Well, I had found the last shade-thing, and was firing at it with my bow. It was missing my arrows, and I was frustrated. I had two arrows left and when I shot my first of them, it missed. I thought I was done for, but suddenly, I had an idea. He hadn't been surprised at all when I shot my arrows with my bow. The one way I could surprise him is if I used my last arrow in an unorthodox way. He was already sensing that I was essentially doomed to fail, and so he was moving back towards me. Once he was close enough, I grabbed my last arrow, got a good grip on it, and charged him. Screaming to ignore the pain in my leg from my injury, and to hopefully throw him off a bit. He seemed shocked, but recovered enough to block my first attempt at stabbing him. Unfortunately for him, I nailed him in the heart the second time by some miracle, and I don't know if it was where I got him, but he burst into a golden light and then broke to dust.

"It was so weird. And then I woke up to Althea. When I had my vision, I had seen our three opponents floating above the school. I thought they had reappeared already, and would be after us for revenge. But then when I was sleeping, my dreams where of events in the past, like, meeting Dustin, and going to camp, and then showing up at the school and then my battle. That doesn't normally happen to me. I dream of things, and see things that happen at the same time that I am dreaming or having a vision, but it may not be in the same place. Going through all of these past events, I realized that I was seeing the _past_ in my vision! Not the present! For some reason, I think that blast in battle has made something happen to me to see the past rather than the present!"

She ended with a maniac smile and light in her eyes, that Althea was sure that she'd lost it. But, unfortunately, it made sense. It concerned Althea though, there was a reason that Lizzy had been given the gift of seeing things that are happening at the same time, but while she had never been sure of it, she had known that there was a reason.

Althea chanced a glance at Dustin to see how he was taking it. He was awake now, and had a look of uneasiness on his face, as if he weren't really sure that that was something to be excited about. But he composed himself enough to be the first to speak.

"Alright… Well, what now?" Lizzy's face fell a bit, and the light in her eyes was gone.

"I think that we should get back to camp. I need to ask some people some questions." Lizzy responded. They started camp teardown immediately.

**Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed it. Reviews are much appreciated, but not necessary!**


End file.
